Promise
by OneWeirdMoNkEy
Summary: Li left... now what will Sakura do? Will everyone and everything change? Okay this is my first SONG-FIC. I highly recommend that you listen to the song while reading this at the same time... It's all about S+S and there is a lot of mushy-mush mush junk


Hello people! It's Angelica again with a new song-fic! I just love this song don't you? Its called Promise by Jagged Edge. I highly recommend that you play this song while you're reading this fic. It just sets the mood thats all. This is a S+S fic and this is a tear-jerker okay? Okay i just wanted to warn you guys so anyways. Oh yeah, there are some swearing. OKAY? OKAY! On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors okay? Clamp does. (::sigh:: I just have to keep wishing thats all!) So don't sue me!  
  
Title: Promise  
By: OneWeIrDmOnKeY!  
  
"..."=Talking  
*...*=Thoughts  
^...^=Song Lyrics  
-...-=Flashbacks  
~*...*~=Scene Changes  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-8 years ago-  
  
A short aurburn haired girl was in the arms of her beloved. She had tears coming down her light skin and it landed on the boy's shirt. The boy too, had tears in his eyes. Both of them were sheding tears of sadness when they were interrupted by a loud voice.  
"Flight 823, now boarding".  
The boy could feel the girl's grip on his neck getting tighter but it soon loosened when he took his hands off her waist. They looked into each other's eyes, emerald meeting amber like they did when they first met. They had love in their eyes, not hate. The boy then broke the silence and said, "You promise you'll wait for me?"  
The girl hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'll wait for you forever, Li. No matter how long it takes, I will be here with my arms open to you and only you. I Love You Li"  
Li took a long sniff of his beloved's hair. The scent of cherry blossoms. There was no other scent like it. He let go of Sakura's tight embrace and he again locked eyes with her. "I Love you too Sakura."  
He then leaned in and kissed her ever-so-lightly on her soft lips. She kissed him back. How they wished that this moment could last forever and forever but they knew eventually it would end. They finally broke the kiss and let go of the hands. Sakura stretched for his hand to hold one more time but in 5 seconds he was gone. Gone...  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
^Nothing is promised to me and you  
So why will we let this thing go  
Baby I promise that I'll stay true  
Don't let nobody say it ain't so  
And baby I promise  
That I will never leave  
That everything will be alright  
I promise these things to you  
Girl just believe  
I promise^  
  
~*Present*~  
  
Two 20 year-old girls were walking home from there class. Both of them didn't really look happy. Especially the girl with the warm emerald eyes. She walked with her friend, which had amethyst eyes, in silence saying nothing at all to each other. Madison looked at her, worry written all over her face. *She's been like this for the past 8 years. I guess she's still sad that Li left. Well, I just try to make her feel happy. Just for one day at least.* Madison put a smile on her face. "Hey Sakura, you wanna come over to my house and play this new video game my mom just got?"  
Sakura gave a long sigh. She looked at Madison with sadness in those emerald eyes. "No thanks Madison. I feel like being alone today."  
Madison stopped walking. She couldn't take it anymore. She was getting sick of Sakura's attitude and she cracked. "What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?! You always feel like being alone! WHY?! Why did you make this big bubble around yourself that no one could penetrate?! Only one person could though, am I right?! It's Li huh?!"  
Sakura looked at Madison. "Madison, calm down. I just feel like being alone today..."  
"Come on Sakura! Don't give me these pathetic lies... Ever since Li left for Hong Kong you have been on the dark-side of life ever since. I want to know what happened to my best friend?! What happened to the hyperactive girl that I used to know 8 years ago?!  
Sakura was starting to get tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She only listened to every word that Madison said.  
"Sakura you've been waiting for a long time for Li. It's been 8 years already. Almost to 9. I think you need to move on Sakura... I don't think he's coming back..."  
Those words stabbed Sakura right through the heart. She couldn't believe that her best friend, the one who was by her side on everything, turned against her. Her face expression turned into anger. Pure anger...  
"Madison! How can you fucking say that to my face?!! How come all of a sudden you just switched sides like that?!"  
"Well Sakura, I'm just telling you reality okay?! Wouldn't you think that if he loved you that much he would be back here by your side?!"  
"You know what Madison! Just leave me the fuck alone okay?! I don't fucking need you and your stupid comments!"  
"Sakura wait..."  
But it was too late. Sakura broke out into a fast run home. She knew she had to get away. She had to get away from her. She had to get away from all those lies. Tears were coming down from her eyes, making everthing blurry. She didn't know where she was going...  
  
^Should of known the things you said been right   
Forever is such a very long time  
We never even had a fight  
Don't let no one change your mind  
Cause they don't know how much I care  
They don't know the things we share unless they're here babe  
But since they're not  
How can they say I'm not true, oh, oh, oh  
If you need a love, I got the love that you need  
Ain't no way they can take that from me  
And I pray to God that one day they will see^  
  
The next thing Sakura knew she was on the Penguin Slide where Li first confessed his feelings for Sakura. She could remember it like it was just yesterday.  
  
-10 years ago-  
  
Li was turning redder by the minute. Seeing Sakura with the sunset coming down and wind the playing with her hair was like a beautiful painting to Li. It took his breath away. His hands were shacking with fear. *What's she going to say once I tell her? I hope she loves me back..."  
"Hello?? Earth to Li? Are you there?"  
"Huh? What? Oh its you Sakura" he turned another interesting shade of red again.  
Sakura giggled. "So what were you going to show me Li?"  
"Um... Well here..." Li shoved the gift to Sakura. Her emerald eyes widened.  
"Thank you Li! Hmm.... I wonder what it is..." She quickly tore of the gift wrap. She found a slender velvet box. She opened and her eyes widened. She found a necklace. The necklace had golden chains and the ornament were little cherry blossoms leaves making a reeth and in the middle of the reeth of sakura blossoms was her name, Sakura.  
Sakura looked at Li. "It's so beautiful... Thank you Li." Before he could answer right back he found Sakura's arms wrapping around his neck. He was surprised at first but then hugged her back. "I also have something to tell you Sakura."  
Sakura stepped away, curiosity in her eyes. "What is it Li?"  
Li turned pink. He looked up into her eyes and he said, "I Love You Sakura."  
At first she was suprised by putting her hand over her mouth. But she put down her hand to reveal a warm smile coming from it. Next second, she was hugging him again and she whispered, "I love you too Li..." and the next minute, they were kissing.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
^When I think of all the times I said  
That I will see you another day  
Baby nothing's gonna change, yes it is  
Said you mean the world to me  
And babygirl I keep you first, yeah  
Cause that's the kind of love you deserve  
And to know I got a love if you need a love, yeah^  
  
~*At Sakura's House*~  
  
Sakura went inside her room. She found Kero asleep on her bed. She smiled *That Guardian Beast never does anything else but sleep and eat* She noticed something green at the corner of her eye. She went over to her desk and found a green envelope addressed to her. She opened it...  
  
Dear Sakura,  
I'm very sorry to break this to you Sakura but you cannot write to me anymore. You can't call me either. Please understand... I'm very sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me... I have my reasons not to say why. I Love You Forever...  
From you Love,  
Li  
  
Her hands started to shake. Then she dropped the letter and landed near her feet. Then the tears fell from her eyes, staining the letter. *I can't believe it... Li, why are you breaking my heart like this? I thought you loved me..." She sat on her chair and laid her head down. She buried her face in her arms and started to let the tears come out *Maybe Madison was right... Maybe Li won't come back...Oh, I hate my life!! Why do I have to live without the one I love?! Why must life torture me like this?!" After a couple of minutes later she was drained. She was so tired from her weeping she fell asleep on the desk.  
  
^If you need the love I got the love that you need  
Ain't no way that they can take that from me  
And I pray to God one day that they will see,  
they'll see that I'm all that you need  
  
Nothing is promised to me and you  
So why will we let this thing go  
Baby I promise that I'll stay true  
Don't let nobody say it ain't so  
And baby I promise  
That I will never leave  
That everything will be alright  
I promise these things to you  
Girl just believe  
I promise^  
  
~*At School*~  
  
*Oh great, another boring day at school...* Sakura walked slowly to her class looking down at the floor. The letter from yesterday kept showing up in her mind *Why can't I get that letter out of my head?!* She tried shaking it out of her mind when she bumped into someone. Her books fell to the ground  
"Oh I'm sorry...It's all my fault" the stranger said. The stranger tried to pick up Sakura's books and so did Sakura. They touched hands.  
*The voice... seems so familiar...* "Oh it's okay..." she looked up and was shocked. *The messy brown hair, the piercing amber eyes, the soothing voice.... It's him...* "Li?"  
In a long time, emerald met amber. *Her aura...* "Sakura..."  
"Li!!!" She flung her arms around him as he did the same. "Oh Li, I thought I lost you forever..." She began to cry.  
"Don't cry Sakura... You know how much I hate it to see you cry."  
"I'm sorry Li. I'm just so happy that your here, with me, by my side."  
"From now on Sakura, I'll always be by your side..."  
"You promise? To stay with me forever?"  
"I promise..."  
And at those last words Li cupped Sakura's chin and they shared their long kiss that they have longed for in a long time...  
  
^You're the only I want in my life  
And I promise everything is alright babe  
You're the only I want in my life  
I promise, promise, promise you baby^  
  
THE END...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So... how was that? Liked it... Hated it... What? I hoped you guys liked it... Please Review! I love to hear from you guys. Comments, Flames, Suggestions, whatever. Just Review please!! Well be back with another fic soon! bye!  



End file.
